


Glenn's Gifted Robot Fails Him

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crack, Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 21:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20973254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: Glenn's robot can't do what it needs to do the most.





	Glenn's Gifted Robot Fails Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of ficlets inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

"Ok, now kill that walker!" Glenn shouts, and the robot rolls ahead of him on the grass, in front of a nearby walker, and turns back to him with a look suggesting confusion on its robot face.

Glenn facepalms. "My robot is gifted in so many areas, but now that it needs to kill walkers, it can't," he tells Maggie. 


End file.
